Black Tears
by Phantom Sin
Summary: Faced with a fate he couldn't predict. Follow Harry as he carries a burden that gives him more trouble than it ought to. Here are his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Black Tears

**AN:** I'm loving this. It's really great for exercising your creative muscles. Hope you enjoy! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** *sigh* what a pain in the butt. Hee, hee. Characters belong to J.K Cheers!

* * *

Black Tears

 **~o0o~**

Why am I so sad, so heartbroken? Why do my eyes cry black tears? Is it the cracks in my heart? The cage around my soul. The tremble on my lips. The icy darkness in my veins. The hollow nightmare in my dreams that plague me and enslave me.

These black tears are a disease. It's infecting the essence of my speech, the vocal cords in my voice. How will I see past the black tears swallowing me whole, leaving behind nothing but empty halls and frozen streets?

How will these black tears fade when I don't even know where they have come from? Will these black tears ever stop? This curtain of black tears is obscuring my view of the path ahead. When will I be able to see through these black tears so I may set my sorrows to rest?

Oh, black tears, black tears, my black tears. They run so far, so deep in between. I don't think the river of black tears will ever stop. They are there to remind me that my despair is still unrest and are yet to become complete.


	2. Chapter 2: Forsaken

**AN:** Hi, I thought I'd a little somethin' to shake things up a bit. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K.R the maker of Hogwarts. Asta la vista!

* * *

Forsaken

 **~o0o~**

I am the sun and night that gives light but also sucks it up. I am the clouds and sky that darken and sometimes cry. I am the buildings that loom strong and tall but eventually they crumble and fall. I am the cold that wilts and threatens to take all. I am the warmth that melts, boils and that which is bound to decay and frost. I am the wind, the thunder and rain I could break all hell loose and you'll never know.

I am the trees, a stranger's delight. I am the one they call when they want a hunter's polite company to scare or fright. I am the flowers, the petals that grow. I colour, I bloom like the blood flows, in my veins and the marks on my skin that I show every day. I am the soil that moistures each time I take the blows that you make. I am the seed, the memories that follow. I am forced to remember the first time I felt sorrow.

I am the air who trembles at sound of my own despair. I move, I glide very smoothly no one will notice if I walk on quietly. I am the ground that shakes and pounds. I flinch whenever I hear the thousand sounds my ears quake with every time you wail. I am the fire that's about to erupt, the kryptonite you expect to corrupt. I can spread and expel how I will, to douse every bad spell you've thrown my way.

I am the water, the ocean, seas. I have come to see what lies in the belly of cruelty tides. I am the mountain, the hills and fields. I don't need any time to prepare, or the words you think that need to be spared. For I have accepted what is coming for me, my fate is unknown as the name I own, forever known as the one who was forsaken.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Water

**AN:** Here's a little something I cooked up. Hope you enjoy! ;D

 **Disclaimer:** These lovely characters belong to dear J.K.R :D Cheers!

* * *

In the Water

 **~o0o~**

I look into the water,  
and see you.  
Your smile so sad,  
I don't know what to do.

-00-

The water is weaving,  
pieces of you.  
To bring together,  
what I know of you.

-00-

Oh water, water,  
what do you see.  
Tell me so I may,  
set my eyes to rest.

-00-

This water is wavering,  
turning me from you.  
I can't let that happen,  
if I'm holding onto you.

-00-

Why is this water bubbling?  
I want to see you,  
don't go.  
I haven't met you,  
how can I know.

-00-

I look into the water,  
and I don't see you.  
You're nowhere to be found,  
how can I find you.


	4. Chapter 4: Grave

**AN:** There isn't much for me to say except interpret as you wish. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or it's characters as you well know. Cheers! XO

* * *

Grave

 **~o0o~**

The sky stares back at me.  
As a possible witness.  
I'm struck by how quiet it is.  
In this ambient glow.  
The crisp night upon me.  
Is like nothing I have ever seen.  
My grave is near.  
Barely far approaching.

-0-

Is this what it feels like?  
To be free.  
No restraints.  
Or locked in chains.  
I didn't know it could be so peaceful.  
My grave.

-0-  
Will it always be like this?  
Stars winking.  
The moon a flashing globe.  
I like the wind on my face.  
Here in my grave.  
I've met my fate.

-0-

I have to remember.  
If there ever was a memory.  
Where I felt so wholly.  
Inside my grave.  
I've never felt so lonely.

-0-

This time I have a choice.  
Whether I wish to live or die.  
The end is coming.  
No matter if I'm here or there.  
Though I can't save anyone.  
If I don't leave, my grave.


	5. Chapter 5: Guard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Guard**

 **~o0o~**

I hear squirrels scuttle.

The skies are bleak.

Dawn is settling.

My heart is thumping.

I don't know what it is, but

I think the day is beginning to become daunting.

I must be on my guard if danger is coming.

-0-

It's dawning on my mind

that I am just dawdling,

waiting for something that is unknown to me.

Pulled out of my reverie I clear a path.

Eyes open, ears out for trouble.

My guard is up.

No one can get past me if I make it possible.

-0-

Trees sway.

Leaves swim in the air.

Skeletal branches scratch my face.

My skin stings from the chilling wind.

Hurry I must, for dusk is on its way,

steadily approaching.

There's no telling what is going to happen.

I stare ahead to where the mystery lies.

At least I haven't slipped my guard.

-0-

Mist fogs up the surrounding darkness,

obscuring the pale white glow and

altering it into a grainy picture of black and white.

My footsteps are soft on the scorched grass,

though I cannot stop the echoing rustle or crack.

I haven't broken my guard as yet,

but it's only a matter of time

before I come face-to-face with

the enemy I am to fight.

-0-

As I draw close to my death,

I take a deep breath.

Shadows surround me

creating a circle I have just entered.

Here I am, alone, fearless.

My guard has not faltered since

the start of my journey.

How fortunate I must be?


End file.
